Coffee and Fishnets
by leftoversushi
Summary: Harry reminisces about past lovesflings and eventually meets a new one he wasn’t expecting to have while he tries to repress horrifying memories…SLASH! lalala!language also is not that great....
1. Life in a Day

Coffee and Fishnets

Premise: Harry reminisces about past loves/flings and eventually meets a new one he wasn't expecting to have while he tries to repress horrifying memories...

Warning: Slash-slash-slashity-slash-slash-slash!

Rating: R...at least for language at this moment in time...it will get better later...I promise...

Authors Note: This is my first slash-fanfic...I have done other male/male stories before but not a fanfic so please, no hatin'...other wise I would cry...a lot...It is a DM/HP pairing...and mentions of RL/SB pairing...and HP with other characters...just read it and see! Please?

Timeline: after graduation...about by three years...

Disclaimer: These are not my characters and never said they were...they are the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowlings'....she's rich...I'm not...get over it...

Chapter 1: Life in a Day

It was about 3 on a lazy Sunday afternoon, in a quaint little coffee shop when he finally got the results of last nights party/rave/disco/gathering/orgy/wild sex party/ what ever the hell you wanted to call it, to waiver a little in the pain department so he could actually attempt to concentrate on remembering snippets of last nights wild orgy/ party. After about an hour of doing so and failing to do so and his 15th cup of coffee, he finally decided to give up on the fact and just go back to his flat. It was on his walk back that he started talking to himself.

"When did you become so wild, Harry?"

He shortly arrived to his small, little flat that was only a few blocks from the coffee shop he so often visited to partake in a wonderful concoction that the barista/owner had come up with to get rid of hangovers after he was plagued with them for many years. Something he called, "Death Warmed Over" because it either made you feel better or die from the pure disgust of the tar-resembling beverage

Harry walked up the two flights of stairs it required to go to the place he called home since his graduation. Although he lived in the muggle world, he was still very much apart of the wizarding world with his training to become the new, hopefully permanent, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At this point he was only helping with Lupin on days he needed to take a "holiday." Ever since Sirius' death, Lupin had seemed more distant. Only later had he told Harry that it was because his relationship with Sirius was much more than they had led onto be.

Harry unlocked the three locks on his door and mumbled under his breath a few incantations to remove the locks that were hidden from the naked eye. He didn't use to do this until an unruly one-night-stand had "accidentally" taken the door off the hinges and waited for Harry to return from his teachers training to filet him with a butcher knife when Harry hadn't returned his phone call the next day. Crazy bastard if you asked him.

He threw the keys on the table next to the door and then promptly flopped down on the chair on the wall opposite of the door. He sat there and ran his lanky fingers through his disorderly raven hair as he thought about the last 3 years. His last year at Hogworts, his year vacation, and then his first year as a teacher in training and his many nights getting back to his flat the same time most people woke up and most of the time, he wasn't alone when he did get home, if he even came home at all!

He remembered the first time he brought someone home with him. He had just taken Ron out after Hermione finally dumped him for Viktor Krum, like he had been expecting her to, and they had gone out club hopping all night and he had finally gotten him nice and blitzed around 1 in the morning and he decided that he should get Ron, at least, back to his place so he could pass out some where he would kinda recognize when he woke up. Him and Ron finally got up to the 2nd floor after much stumbling and laughing about how it would be funny if mutant hamsters took over the world. He had gotten Ron through the door onto the couch when he sat down beside him. Now, at the time he didn't know if it were the large amounts of alcohol or that he'd just been dumped by a world famous Qudditch player or a mixture of both, but he seemed awfully friendly and by the end of the night they ended up having hot, gay, homo sex all over the small apartment for a good 3 hours.

Later that day when Ron woke up and sobered up and slowly began to realize what had happened the night before and put 2 and 2 together. 2 being him and Harry were lying half in the bathroom, half in the hallway and the other 2 being they were under an area rug. Harry giggled when he remembered the look on Ron's face and the streak of terror in his voice.

"Um Harry? Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Hmm...We fucked in the living room, we fucked in the hallway, I gave you a blow job in the shower, then you gave me one while I sat on the sink, then we fucked on the bathroom floor and then it gets a bit hazy from there."

Harry smiled. The look on Ron's face at that moment was priceless. A mixture between horror and pleasure as he slowly remember the events that Harry was recalling.

Eventually Ron and Hermione got back together when she couldn't stand the publicity she got all the time. They were now engaged and both working in the Muggle Relations Department at the Ministry. Ron had never mentioned anything about that night ever again.


	2. Brave New World

Coffee and Fishnets

Premise: Harry reminisces about past loves/flings and eventually meets a new one he wasn't expecting to have while he tries to repress horrifying memories...

Warning: Slash-slash-slashity-slash-slash-slash!

Rating: R...at least for language at this moment in time...it will get better later...I promise...

Authors Note: This is my first slash-fanfic...I have done other male/male stories before but not a fanfic so please, no hatin'...other wise I would cry...a lot...It is a DM/HP pairing...and mentions of RL/SB pairing...and HP with other characters...just read it and see! Please?

Timeline: after graduation...about by three years...

Disclaimer: These are not my characters and never said they were...they are the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowlings'.... she's rich...I'm not...get over it...

Chapter 2 Brave New World

The next week of school wasn't very eventful, mostly just looking up stuff for Remus and trying not to get too annoyed with the children. Nothing really happened until midday on Thursday during their free period when Remus seemed especially depressed for the time of month it was. He always seemed to get really depressed around the full moon but that wasn't for another two weeks.

"May I ask what's bothering you, Prof. Lupin?"

"You."

"Me? Well what ever it is I'll try to stop it."

"No, it's nothing you are doing, it's just...you're a painful reminder of your father."

"Yes, I get that quite a lot from you."

He just looked at me and smiled, usually meaning something more than just a smile.

"I have a question, if it isn't too bold to ask it, Prof. Lupin."

"Sure, go right ahead, Harry."

"Did you have a relationship with my father like you did with Sirius?

He smiled a very sad smile and let out a heavy sigh before he answered my question. "No, I didn't, Harry. Heh, it was because of your father that I ended up having a more intimate relationship with Sirius."

"How? Wha...I mean, why did he cause you to..."

"Your father and I had become friends much in the same way you and Ron did with Hermione. Him and Sirius had ignored me because I was such a "do-gooder" but when they found out that I was smart and actually did my homework, unlike them, they befriended me. Little did they know that I had been watching them and envying them and what they had. They had each other and James would never get close to anyone besides Sirius, well, that was until your mother came along. She was probably the best thing that happened to James."

"Why?"

"She basically told your father to straighten up or she was gone. Very emotional time for your father."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, first he finds out that your mother was pregnant and then his parents were killed in an attack by, ahem, Voldemort."

After Harry had defeated him in his final year at Hogworts, more and more people were becoming comfortable saying, ahem, Voldemort's name.

"So Voldemort killed his parents too?"

"Well, we don't know if it was Voldemort or a bunch of Death Eaters that actually did it."

"Oh." This brought Harry's normal indifferent mood to a more solemn one. So him and his father had more in common than he originally thought.

"Oh, don't worry Harry. It's all over now. You couldn't have changed any of it."

"Yes, I know but it is still sad to think about it."

"Yes it is, but don't worry, V-Voldemort is now dead and can't ruin any more lives."

"_If he only knew,"_ Harry thought.

"Ah, well," Lupin said, "Harry, would you go down to the library and get, 'Mythical Creatures and How to Stay Away From them,' for me please? I seem to have left mine at home again.

"Yes Professor."

Harry left the room and slowly made the all too familiar trip to the library. Harry's thoughts dawdled on the conversations he just had with his confidant. Voldemort didn't have to be alive to be a bother to him. His dreams kept getting worse as he was trying to get rid of memories of that terrible night. The memories of people ding, being tortured, everything even slightly unpleasant Harry had witnessed that night.

"You're not the one who has to relive that every night." He quietly mumbled to himself.

"What was that, young man?" replied a portrait of an elderly wizard on the wall who looks as if he had just been dozing.

"Oh, nothing, Sir. Just go back to your nap."

"Brilliant idea son!" and the portly wizard quickly fell back asleep.

The rest of the week was uneventful but since there was only one more day left of the week, it was quite understandable. When classes ended on Friday it was all Harry could do to run out of the classroom when the final tone for the day sounded. He helped cleaning up the disaster of the trinkels, small little dog like creatures with wings. Unfortunately these trinkels weren't house broken.

After about an hour of cleaning, a quick goodbye to Lupin and Harry hightailed it out of there. Harry got to Hogsmead then apperated his butt home. He needed to change into his clubbing clothes before he could go anywhere. A nice tight black shirt with dark green pants to match the color of his eyes and off to the clubs he shall go.


End file.
